This invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
Miniaturization is a continuing trend in integrated circuit packaging technology toward smaller scales for semiconductor devices. Various techniques may be used to produce smaller semiconductor packages, such as chip scale packaging, wafer level packaging or chip stacking.